unreal state of mind
by lasthourstandx
Summary: *my first fic pleeze r/r* harry and herms promised to be together forever that all will change when something happens that they both cant explain
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter things that I have mentioned. Although I do own Destiny.

Stepping into the darkness of the Gryffindor common room Harry slumped in to a red chair

"Crap!" he said and picked up one of the near by pillows and threw it at the portrait hole. He felt a tear creeping over the edge of his swollen eye. Sat down on a couch in the deserted commen room and felt darkness come over him. Then he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. His head hurt as if someone had hit him over the head with a hammer. His right eye was stinging and he had a big bruise on his stomach. Slowly things about the day before came back to him. Hermione was gone and so was Ron. He was alone.

He went up to the boy's dorms, and went up to his room. Every thing was the same.. As if nothing had changed. His picture of Hermione was still sitting there untouched. It was his 7th year in Hogwarts and him and Hermione had been dating for the 2 years and where deeply in love. 

Harry slowly pulled off his tattered cloak and slipped out of his shirt, being careful about the bruise on his stomach. Then he pulled off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. Which wasn't a good idea considering his head hurt more then before. Harry couldn't fight back the tears any longer. He picked up the picture of Hermione and started to cry. He had to tell Ron's girl friend, Destiny about what happened.. she would take it worse then he is. They had been dating ever since the summer of their 4th year. He knew he must have looked and sounded like a small child. But the feeling of never being able to see Hermione again hurt more then he ever thought possible. He cried him self to sleep. And he dreamt about what had happened the day before.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Shut up you god damned bitch." Said a cloaked figure. This clocked figure was about 6ft 3 and in about his mid 40's.

Hermione was tied up to a chair. The figure stroked her face. Hermione flinched.

"So young… so fair." he drawled. Hermione sat there thinking of a spell to untie the ropes. She thought how she could have possibly gotten her self into this mess? 

Just then Ron walked into the abandoned classroom. "Herms, how do you…" he dropped the book that he was carrying and garbed for his wand. He glared at the clocked figure with such hatred. "Untie her." Ron demanded.

The figure laughed a laugh that seemed to echo through the room. "Foolish boy. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." The figure lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist that seemed to have a death grip on the air. Just as quickly as he grabbed his wand he feel into a heap on the floor. The figure turned his head to Hermione who was now crying. He walked over to her. He lifted his hand and pulled out the crying girl's hair tie. Her brown hair fell to full length. 

"Leave… me… alone." She said threw gritted teeth. Her eyes full of hatred. She felt a rush of adrenaline and kicked the figure in the knees. 

Hermione now turned her gaze to the door. There harry stood. She had never had been happier to see him then she was at that moment. Harry ran into the room and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the chin of the figure. 

"What in the hell do you think you are fucking doing?" he asked.

"The boyfriend I presume?" he chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he flung his arm out, knocked the wand out of Harry's grasp and punched him in the face. Harry retaliated with a swift kick in the legs of his appoint. "You fight well.. It's a pity I have to do this." The figure snapped and three men came out of the darkness and beat Harry until he was nothing more then a lump on the floor.

"Harry!!" Hermione cried out. "No," she sobbed. "I love you harry! Come find me" she cried. 

Harry fought to keep consciousness. He managed to whisper "I love you to Herms.. I always will." Then darkness took him over. When he managed to awake he was alone. He scrambled up grabbed his wand and ran to the commen room shouted the password.

Harry then awoke. He knew what he had to do but he didn't know if he could except it. 


	2. brooke and destiny

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters that J.K Rowling made up I do own Destiny and Brooke

Harry flipped out of bed. He was nervous and confused. He made his way to the girl's dormitories and found Destiny's room. He knocked.

"Coming!!" a girls voice replied. Then the door opened and there stood Brooke. Seeing Brooke made Harry upset again. Hermione and Brooke and Destiny where best friends. They had known each other since before Hogwarts. "Oh hey Harry!" Brooke smiled. "Wanna come in?" Harry entered the room. It smelled like a girl's room. He walked over and sat on Hermione's bed (A/N I don't know who Hermione was sharing a room w/ so now she's w/ these people!) it smelled just like her. 

"Have you seen Destiny?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah let me get her" Brooke replied. She turned on her heal her sandy blond hair flipped as she turned. "Destiny!!! Harry's here! He doesn't look to good either! I think something's wrong!" Brooke turned back to Harry. Harry gave her a funny look. "What? It's true you should go to the hospital wing."

Destiny walked into the room. "Hey Harry! What's up? You look like hell… oh my god (A/N don't get offended)… what's wrong?" There was something about Destiny; she always knew when something was wrong. Destiny was of average height, long dirty blond hair that matched her eyes. Her face was oval and her body small and skinny. She once had an eating disorder and her body hadn't fully recovered. 

"She's gone… Ron also… kidnapped… I have to go to Dumbledore I need you to come also." Harry had a blank stair on his face. It was the only way he could keep himself from crying. Destiny on the other hand was crying very hard. Harry stood up and gave Destiny a friendly hug and a kiss on the head. When Destiny had finally calmed down they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frog" Harry said with no enthusiasm at all. The stairs to Dumbledore's office appeared and they climbed them in complete silence. They entered the office.

"And why might you be here Harry. You look terrible." Dumbledore's face twisted into a smile.

"Every one has been telling me that" Harry chuckled. Then he told the old professor what happened last night. "I don't even know what to do any more. I'm lost with out her. And Destiny isn't doing any better then I am." Harry stood up and walked to the other side of the room to contain himself.

"Harry listen to what I have to say, we are going to get no where with you in this condition. You need to go to the hospital wing. Destiny and I will send a owl to Lupin for some help." Harry turned around and look at the old Prof. He was happy and angry at the same time. He sat down in a chair and flinched. The pain of the bruise on his stomach finally started to hurt. "Go," said Dumbledore.

Harry got up and walked out to the hallway and made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" the figure said to Hermione.

"WILL YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR?" She responded. The figure waved his hands and the ropes fell to the floor then he exited the room. Hermione jumped out of the chair and raced over to Ron, who was still in a heap on the floor. She knelt down and took his head and put it in her lap. The room was lit just enough to see where things were. The stone floor was cold even through Hermione jeans. 

"Mmm… Destiny not now I've got a headache…" Ron mumbled sleepily. Hermione stifled a giggle and wondered what him and Destiny did in their spare time. Then she gently shook him until his eyes opened.

"Ron it's me Hermione. Get up you lazy bum we're trapped" she said. Ron sat up, he realized that he was no longer in the abandoned classroom but in a dungeon some where. 

"Crap, I feel like death. Do you have any idea of where we are?" Ron said still very tired and very much in pain. 

Hermione shook her head. Her wrists where rope burned and her torso was bruised from the ropes, she ached all over all she wanted to do is be in Harry's arms she didn't care how and she didn't care where she just needed him. She stood up and felt dizzy darkness took over and she collapsed on the floor.


	3. James?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except for Destiny and Brooke.

"What did you do this time?" Madam Pomfrey said with out looking at Harry. She was shaking out a bed sheet. "Lie down and let me take a look at you" 

Harry removed his shirt then laid down carefully. The bruise on his stomach was bigger now then before. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and lightly touched his stomach, then his eye. His skin slowly turned back to its normal color. His head still hurt.

"You got beat up pretty badly who did this?" She asked sweetly.

"I wish I knew." Harry answered. He felt as though he could never be happy again. He missed Hermione so much that it hurt just to see anything that reminded of her. He kind of laughed inside. He was love struck and he knew it. The great Harry Potter, in love. 

* * *

"HERMIONE NO!!" Ron screamed. He scrambled up from the floor and rushed over to Hermione. She was lying on the floor limbs sprawled in various directions. He smacked her face lightly. "Hermione.. Come on.. You can't do this to me!" he stared at her. He never realized how beautiful she was. 'Beautiful, Destiny's beautiful..' he thought. An uncontrollable wave of sadness came over him. He missed her so much. 

He got up and walked the perimeter of the room searching for an exit. Then he came to the door. He grabbed the handle it was burning hot.

"SHIT!" he pulled his hand away. A blister had already formed. 'That's gonna leave a mark in the morning' He thought. He kinda laughed, he walked to a wall and leaned up against it and slid down to a sitting position. 

Just then the door busted open. In walked the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want with Hermione?" Ron sneered

The figure lowered his cloak. Ron starred in disbelief. Glasses, messy black hair, skinny tall build. Ron stuttered "J-James Potter? It can't be. You're dead!!"

"Well it is, and I'm not dead, if I was dead would I be able to do this?" James waved his hand and Ron went flying across the room and flung in to a wall. "Or this?" then James clenched his fist and Ron felt as though a rope was around his neck. "Didn't think so," James said. He opened his hand and Ron hit the floor with a loud thud. 

* * *

(A/N thanks for reading! I have 1 review! r/r please!!! I'm not gonna post n e more chapters until I get at least 2 more reviews!! Thanks) 


	4. the only reason

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters I do although own destiny and Brooke.

Harry lay in one of the hospital wing beds. He finally got Hermione off his mind. Harry looked around; there was nothing but darkness. He pulled the covers over his shoulder and closed his eyes. About an hour later.

"Harry… wake up… come on you lazy bum." When harry opened his eyes he was looking at a worried Destiny. "Rise and shine!" She said trying to sound happy.

"Hey Des, any word?" 

Destiny shook her head. Harry could see by the look on her face that she was holding back tears. He couldn't blame her either he felt the same way. He wanted this all to just go away he just wanted to hold Hermione in his arms. He didn't care how and he didn't care where. He just needed her.

"I'm sorry to interrupted this… wonderful silence," it was Dumbledore. "But there is someone here that I think you would like to see." Dumbledore turned his gaze from the teenagers to the doorway. A tired looking Lupin walked through the door. 

Harry jumped from the uncomfortable hospital bed and ran to give his old friend a hug. 

"Long time no see," he said "ever heard of an owl? You know they carry letters to people that you want to send them to."

Lupin laughed "So sorry, very busy after the fall of 'you know who' I've been so busy trying to find that god damned peter that I had no time to send any of the letters that I wrote." He laughed then he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a handful of letters. Each one on old parchment, and addressed to harry and his friends. Harry skimmed through them. Then he came across one addressed to Hermione. He decided it would be better to read them later. "I heard and, harry you don't know how sorry I am."

"We have to find her! I don't care if I die trying. I can't live with out her. Every second that I'm not with her feels like and a century. It's not fare!" anger came to the surface. Anger that was uncontrollable. Harry pulled on his T-shirt and grabbed his cloak. He was going to find out who was behind this and he was going to kill him. 

"Harry!" Lupin shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Hermione."

"Wait! I'm going with you." Destiny followed Harry.

"You don't know where you're going." Lupin was right, he had no idea where he was going. "Harry I know that you are hurting, I really do. I understand"

"No you don't! You don't know what it's is like to love someone so much and have her ripped out from under you. She's the only reason why I want to stay here why I don't leave the good side. There was one point where I was going to join Voldemort. He said that he had the power to bring my parents back. I would have done anything just to get them back. I need her.. I need her more then I need my parents." Harry started to run.

"Wait harry, please just wait you can go just take some food, a map and Hedwig owl us if you have any problems." Lupin looked as if he was going to cry. "Be careful harry, please"

"I will"

* * *

"You're not James," Ron shouted. "James wouldn't do a thing like this. James wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Very observant Ronald" James said, "I am not James" then 'James' turned into a man with long blond hair and pale skin, Lucious Malfoy.

"Damn it Malfoy," Ron looked at him with such hatred. Then he laughed. "I should have known. Who else would plan up such a vicious scheme?" Ron got up and circled Malfoy. "There's one part of this I don't understand, why Hermione? Is this just some sick scheme to get harry in your grasp or just some other sick reason?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door…

(A/N and the plot thickens!)


	5. i have to find them

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Brooke and Destiny.

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said. One of his men came in and whispered something in his ear. Then he shooed him away. "Well! Now doesn't seem like the time for stories. You two stay quiet." And with that he vanished. 

Ron rushed over to Hermione. He rubbed her face gently with the back of his fingers. "Herms come on girl wake up I can't do this alone!" Hermione's eyes opened and she was looking up at a very disturbed looking Ron. Their gaze met. Ron leaned down. Then Hermione rolled away from him.

"Hello to you too, Ron" she said brushing the dirt off her sweater.

"Err.. Hey" Ron blushed. He didn't know what had come over him. They both made a silent vow not to talk about it

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked. 

Ron shook his head. "It's too confusing. If I understood I would tell you but my brain is spinning around. My emotions are getting the better of me. I miss Des, I know you miss Harry. There are so many things happening at once that I don't know where or what is going on."

"*SNIFFEL* that was a real tearjerker Weasley" it was Draco. He said walking from in the room from the doorway. "I almost felt like crying for my mummy." 

"Why don't you do us all a favor and take your head and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." Ron said. 

"No, because that would hurt a lot Weasley." Draco said in a mocking tone. Then he waved his hand and Hermione and Ron flew agents a wall, magically chains appeared. They where chained to the wall.

* * *

Harry picked up a knapsack full of various things needed for a journey. "Are you ready Des?" He shouted through her door. He could hear coughing through the door. He knocked "Des, are you okay?" he opened the door. He saw Destiny she looked pail. He looked at her funny.

"What?" she said.

"Did you just throw up?"

"No." She responded with out looking at him.

He shrugged. It wasn't worth making a bight deal over. He knew that she was once bulimic, and that she never fully recovered. Also that any sudden shock could send her into relapse.

Destiny picked up her bag swung it over her shoulder and started to walk out of the door. Harry quickly followed. "Have any idea where we are going?" she said.

"Nope," Harry said. They had just walked out of the castle doors "They could be anywhere…" 


	6. RAPE!

****

Disclaimer: this is getting really annoying… I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Destiny and Brooke.

Harry and Destiny walked until the sun set. Then they sat on a rock to rest. They where in the forbidden forest.

"I remember when I'd to go camping with my family," Destiny said. "We never used any modern technology." Destiny's the only one in her family that is a witch. "We would always go in the summer. My bother, Denvin, would ditch his wife and kids and spend the week with us in the woods. They where never like this. We went in the muggle woods."

Harry wasn't very interested in what she had to say. He was thinking of people that would want to hurt Hermione and why? The only person that he could think of was Voldemort. But he had been defeated long ago. 

He got out a piece of food and started eating. He offered some to Destiny, she took some. He was relived to see that she was eating. Destiny trailed on with her story's from camping then fell asleep. 

* * *

Hands and legs both chained to the wall, and a restrain around her stomach, Hermione struggled to get free from the chains but was unsuccessful. Draco walked over to her and gently caressed her face. 

"You will learn to love me. Weather it be your on your own free will or by force." Then he smacked her across the face and walked towards the door. 

"I will never love you Malfoy, never." 

"Think again." He said, then he left the room. 

A small sob came from Hermione. 

"Don't cry herm's well get out of here, trust me we will" Ron said reassuringly.

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's a long story"

Ron looked around. "Seems to me that we have Tons of time."

Hermione gave Ron a smile. "When we where in our third year me and Malfoy had a secret relationship."

Ron gasped "You can't be serious… that's just…"

"Disgusting? Yeah now that I look back on it I don't know what I was thinking. We would always sneak into broom closets and make out. One day he tried to take it too far. I told him to stop but he wouldn't" A single tear slid down her cheek, then another and then another. "The little slime-ball wouldn't stop. He raped me." She looked away from her friend. She couldn't believe that she had told him her most well kept secrete. She couldn't turn her gaze back to Ron. Not after what she just told him. She promised herself that she wouldn't tell any one. There was a moment of silence.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm okay. Thankfully he stopped talking to me, then I confounded in Harry and had a MAJOR crush on him for then next year. Then he asked me out and I was the happiest person in the world. And now we are here! Which isn't such a good thing. But it's better then back then." She was rambling on, that always happens when she gets something out of her system that she thought would be more scary then it acutely was.

Ron didn't understand how Hermione could do something like that. It was so unlike her to do anything that was agents the rules. Sneaking into broom closets and making out with Malfoy? Things didn't compute... they didn't make sense. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the door open and someone walk in.

Hermione gasped. She knew this face. Looked exactly like her love, same messy black hair, same glasses same build. Could it be? James Potter comes to rescue them? "James? Thank god someone came to rescue us!"

Ron rolled his eye's "he's not on our side." 

Hermione was confused, she didn't understand. Two things stuck out that 


	7. then it all clicked

****

Disclaimer: you know the deal.. 

(A/N I am SO SORRY I stopped in mid sentence!! My computer wouldn't let me resave the document don't hate me!!)

Hermione was confused, she didn't understand. Two things stuck out that made no sense. James is dead, and he's good not evil. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

James walked over to Ron; he had a knife in his hand. "She doesn't know that I'm not James." He said touching the knife lightly to Ron's neck "and we intend to keep it that way" Ron was frozen with fear he knew what Lucious was capable of. He hated the Weasly's and he had one in his grasp he wouldn't hesitate to slit is throat. "Do we understand?" the knife was still at his neck. "Do we?" he pushed the knife a little and it broke the skin. Ron cried out in pain. "That's what I thought." Malfoy said and walked out of the room.

"You're bleeding!" Hermione said.

"No really?" Ron said. He was in pain and scared. He could tell that it wasn't that deep and also that it didn't hit anything important but it still hurt.

* * *

Harry woke up with his back in pain. He had no clue where he was except that he knew he was with Destiny. How he knew he couldn't quiet tell he just had a feeling. He opened his eyes slowly. Then he got up and walked around a little. He looked at destiny she was so peaceful lying on the ground. Sleeping he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he lay back down and thought about who might have Hermione. Then it all clicked.. 


	8. not agian

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Des and Brooke

Then it all clicked... 'Draco and Hermione had been an item but ended it suddenly' Harry had known that they where an item.. He had a crush on Hermione since the 3rd year and did a little harmless spying. He had found out that they where together when he had followed her to a broom closet under his invisibility cloak and saw them making out. A hand gently held his shoulder "Harry, we better get going."   
  
"your right." he stood up and got his bag. "This way" he broke in to a run.   
  
"Harry wait I can't run that fast!" Destiny shouted. She had caught up to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Harry tell me what's going on."

"I know where they are." He answered with out looking at her then he shook free from her grasp. "Follow me. " 

"Wait Harry! What's going on?!"

"Just follow me I'll explain on the way" Harry walked toward Malfoy manner with Destiny close behind him explaining about Hermione and Malfoy. When the sun had finally set, Harry and Destiny found a place to camp out for the night. Harry found a comfortable place and lied down. 

"I love you" He said, "I love you more than anything in the world."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too Harry and I always will." She looked up in to Harry's eyes and leaned in and kissed his soft lips. 

"I wish this could last forever." Harry said, "I wish we could last forever." 

Then Harry was awoken by the sound of someone coughing. He got up and looked around in the darkness. What he saw was exactly what he thought. He rushed over to her. "DESTANY!!" 

She wiped the fluid off her face "Harry! It's not what you think!"

  
"Des, I thought you stopped that"

A tear ran down her face. Harry looked into her eyes. She was in pain; her pain was so strong that it showed all over. It looked like she had tried to hide her pain for so long that it just busted out in a strange form. She threw herself into his arms. He uncomfortably patted her on the back.

"It's to hard Harry" she sobbed. "I'm not strong enough for this. I can't do this Harry I can't do this anymore. I cant lose him also" the first time that Destiny went through this her mother had died. She cried until she fell asleep in his arms. They both slept the remainder of the night in each other's arms. Not as lovers but as friends going through the same hurt as one another.

* * *

Hermione struggled to get free as a figure walked through the door. The figure waved a hand and both Ron and Hermione dropped to the floor with a thud. It was Draco. She sneered at him "What do you want Malfoy?" 

"I would tell you what I want Hermione, but why ruin the surprise?" he looked into her eyes. She was so disgusted that she wanted to spit on him. She decided against it. "The only reason I came inhere is to give you food. But I'll see you, "he looked at Hermione and winked "later" then turned on his heel and left. 

"Urg that Malfoy is the grossest thing I have ever seen" Hermione looked at Ron he didn't move "Ron?" she scrambled over to him. He looked at his neck. The wound was still bleeding. She had remembered some spell that she had picked up well visiting Harry one of the MANY times that he had been in the hospital wing. She put her hand over the slash and said the spell and the wound disappeared and Ron awoke. His hand immediately went to his neck. 

"It's gone! Praise the lord it's gone" then Ron got up and did some kind of jig. Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron must have realized how silly he looked and sat back down on the floor. 

Hermione reached for a piece of the bread that Malfoy brought in. Her brain told her not to eat it but her stomach over powered it. She took a bite and offered some to Ron. He took some and they ate together in silence.


	9. ron?

****

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters except Destiny and Brooke

****

AUTHERS NOTE: this is the last chapter I'm posting until I get at least 3 more reviews b/c there's no point in writing if no ones going to read it…

When they were finished eating, Hermione got up and walked around the perimeter of the room. 

"Don't touch the doorknob," Ron said "its hot," he looked at the blister "found that one out the hard way"

Hermione chuckled. She pushed on the walls and when she had just past the door the wall moved. She starred in amazement "R-r-Ron. Come look at this," in the opening there was a passageway. It was dimly lighten by torches. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. Ron walked up to the doorway and his jaw dropped.

"I'm going in.." Ron said, Hermione stuck her arm out to stop him. "Come on Hermione let me go! If I find a way out then I'll come back and get you. He looked at her with a pleading look. "Please?" he gave her "the sad puppy dog look".

Hermione half smiled "fine but you have to promise to come back and get me" 

Ron smiled "Thanks Herms! You're the best." Hermione smiled "Don't worry I'll be back!" he gave her a hug and started walking backwards toward the tunnel, winked, turned around and walked off. Hermione looked at the tunnel until she couldn't see him anymore, she wanted to go in after him but she knew she had to stay. 

As Ron walked to through the hallway he was scared. Fear almost drove him back to Hermione but he knew that he had to keep going. He walked until he reached a door. He opened the door and walked out. With a sigh of relief he knew he was free just then he felt someone grab his arms.

* * *

When Harry and Des woke up they were a little startled to find them self's in each other's arms. They were also startled to find them self's out in the middle of a field. All of the sudden..

"RON!?" Harry rushed over to were Ron was standing he was looking around trying to make sense of the place.

"Harry! Ron exclaimed

"RON!!!" as soon as Destiny caught sight of him she rushed over and flung herself into his arms. "Thank god you're all right" She started to cry. "I was so worried," she said through sobs. Ron patted her back then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"How did you get out?" Harry asked.

"There was a hallway that lead out. And I just followed it until I found you guys here." He said looking at harry. "Hermione's the one that found it. You've got a cleaver girl there Harry. Very cleaver." 

Harry could sense something different about Ron. Like it was someone else in Ron's body. 

* * *

"Thought you could get away that easy didn't you?" Malfoy exclaimed as the gards threw Ron back in the dungeon "ever pull a stunt like that again and I won't be so nice next time."

Ron glared at Malfoy with disgust as he walked over to Hermione and stroked her face softly "we were great together," she looked in to his eyes confused "you can still have that. Be my wife Hermione we can live in this manner and raise a family."

Her stair soon became a glare. "Never, never will I EVER sink that low" she said as he slapped her in the face. 

"I will brake you. You'll see. You're not as tough as you think you are. Some day you won't say no. You won't be able to." He moved closer to Hermione so that there was barley a half an inch between their faces. He looked into her eyes. And with that he walked out of the room. 

He stopped when he got near the door. "Oh just so you know" he waved his hand and a ball of electricity that looked like a window it showed someone that looked just like Ron kissing destiny. "They found you." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. Ron felt a sudden rush of anger and pounced at the window. It disappeared along with Malfoy. 

"AHHHGG" Ron screamed as he through a stone onto the ground and it shattered like a glass plate being dropped on a tile floor. "They can't do this!! I was already out there! I was out side." Ron backed up into a wall and slid down, put his head in his knees and sat there. 


	10. together again

****

Disclaimer: you know the deal.

Harry, Ron and Destiny walked along toward the manner.

"We're here!!" Ron said a little too excited. Harry eyed Ron suspiciously.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked, well pulling Ron away from the manner. He looked at Ron and continued in a very angry tone. I know your not Ron, I haven't figured out who you are yet but I know your not Ron."

Ron stood there dumb founded. He put his hand over his heart "I'm hurt!" and faked a sniffle "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then Ron chuckled. "Have you been sleeping okay? I think this journey has messed up your brain a little"

Harry laughed "maybe." Then walked away. Ron followed with a smirk on his face. 

"This way." he said. Then pushed the block and the door to the passage way opened and they all started walking in.

* * *

"Someone's coming," said Hermione. She was leaning against the wall of the passageway and heard the wall on the other side open. "We're over here!" she yelled, "Help us!" she pushed the brick and the door opened. She saw harry, her mind started spinning. Tears came to her eyes as she ran toward him. As she ran into his arms she felt the safest that she had all this month that she was gone. His embrace was warm and familiar. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he whispered "its okay baby I'm here now its all right" softly into her ear. She barley was able to whisper "harry…" as the tears crept over the edges of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She wiped her face on his black shirt. "I've missed you so much—" 

"Shhh.." he said as he tilted her chin up so their lips met. The kiss was so soft then his tongue found its way into her mouth. Her hand found its way up to the back of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him. When the kiss broke he caressed the side of her face, their eyes never locked on each others gaze, and their lips met again for another fabulous kiss. 

"Get a room." Ron said. 

"Ron?" Destiny said baffled. "How can you…?" she said as she looked at the other Ron standing by her side. "But your.. How can you…"

Harry and Hermione broke of their kiss and were starring at Destiny, as the Ron standing next to her said "too good to be true wasn't it?" as he apprated out of the room. 

After a few minuets of silence finally Ron spoke. "Well that was interesting." He said as he looked at Destiny. He slowly walked up behind her and snatched her up in his arms and spun her around then put her back on the ground she was laughing. "I missed you Des,"

"I missed you to" 

Then he leaned in and did something he had been waiting to do for about a month. He kissed her. It was probably the most passionate kiss he had shared with anyone. He put his arms around her and slid one hand under her shirt and let it sit on her back. He loved the way she fit right into his arms. She had her hands on the back of his head.

"And you thought we needed a room." Harry said with a smirk. 

Just then the door opened, "Well as much as I hate to brake up a make out party, and trust me I hate it very much," he looked at Hermione and winked she pressed her face into Harry's chest in disgust "harry nice to see you again." 

He said to Harry, as harry flicked him off.

"Ouch Harry that one hurt me I don't think I can go on." Then he turned to Destiny. "This is a new face, very pretty- but that's not the point. This is.." he turned to the door, and in walked none other then 'James Potter'.

Harry nearly fainted "Dad?"

****

A/N Ack I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I have had so many ideas for it that I had to decide on one. And that I have report cards coming out April 11 and the quarter just ended today!!! And my moms b-day April 6th so I'm crunched for time!! Thank u all for reviewing and a special thanks to Emily for all the reviews thank u!!


End file.
